


Dancing

by CreativeMercinary



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clans? What are those?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, No plot just fluff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMercinary/pseuds/CreativeMercinary
Summary: Izumi has the habit of putting on her headphones, blasting music, blocking out the world, belting her heart out, and dancing. Itachi has the habit of watching her.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Kudos: 38





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this fic for I can't remember how long, and I decided that now was as good a time as any to post it.

“Can’t change the storm of a hurricane!” 

Izumi’s singing carried to where Itachi was reading in the living room of their apartment. Intrigued, Itachi bookmarked his page and got up to follow the melodic, if occasionally off-key, voice back to its source. 

Like normal, he found her in their bedroom, eyes closed and lips in a grin as she danced to whatever song was coming through her headphones. Hurricane, by the sound of it. 

Itachi watched as she stepped back into a spin, dark brown hair rippling behind her like a river. She swayed, taking small steps as her arms lifted from her sides to above her head before spreading outwards. He continued to watch as Izumi moved in perfect time with the song falling from her lips, stepping, twisting, and jumping to the beat. Every movement was graceful. Even if she stumbled, she stepped into the motion and made it a part of the dance.

Eventually, her singing transitioned into humming, her arms gently falling to her side as she started to sway slowly, until she stopped entirely. She reached for her phone and opened her eyes, freezing when she saw Itachi. 

She pulled her headphones to her neck, chest heaving from exertion. She met his gaze with surprise-filled brown eyes. 

“How long were you there for?” 

“Since the first chorus,” Itachi said calmly, leaning on the doorway. 

She flushed lightly. “But... why?” 

He gave her a small smile. “I like to watch you dance.” 

She chuckled, breaking eye contact as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad you do, but I don’t get why. I’m not really a good dancer.” Izumi trailed off. 

Itachi walked up to Izumi, held her waist, and captured her lips in a kiss. Her arms moved to rest around his neck as their lips pressed together gently. After a few moments, Itachi pulled away, watching Izumi’s eyes open slowly. 

He held her gaze before speaking. “I think you dance beautifully _._ ” 

Izumi smiled and moved one arm from Itachi’s neck and reached into her jacket pocket. She pecked him on the lips again before doing something with her phone, resting her head on his chest as she did so. 

Her headphones weren’t plugged in anymore, Itachi noticed. 

Once she finished, Izumi turned in Itachi's hold and tossed her phone onto their bed. It landed in a soft _thump_ and began to play a gentle piano intro. 

Izumi’s arm returned to his neck as she swayed to the music, making Itachi sway with her, her head still on his chest. 

Itachi felt her chest vibrate as she hummed with the melody. 

“The day we met, frozen, I held my breath,” The woman's voice came through the phone. 

Their swaying turned into small steps to either side. 

Izumi gave a contented hum-sigh, slightly tightening her hold on Itachi. Itachi held her waist tighter in return, small smile on his lips as he watched the woman in his arms. 

“I wish this moment could last forever,” Izumi said wistfully. 

Itachi pressed a kiss on Izumi’s head, contemplating being there. With Izumi. Forever. 

He felt a satisfied warmth in his gut. 

“Me, too.”


End file.
